


mismatch

by honeycloverbee



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Eden Academy (SPY x FAMILY), F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, damianya fluff, first fic pls teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycloverbee/pseuds/honeycloverbee
Summary: “Meet me at the courtyard later. I have something to tell you. After school today. Don’t make me wait.” Damian whispered to Anya's ear.Anya may be dense, but she's not an idiot either.A post-Operation Strix Highschool Damianya AU
Relationships: Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Emile/Ewen/Damian
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	mismatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic I have written and posted here! While I may not be as well versed in the art of writing like some of the talented authors here, I hope that you still enjoy this short AU that has been in my head for quite a while.

“Anya, wake up! You’re gonna miss the bus!” Yor gently shook the sleepy Anya. “Loid made breakfast. Fix yourself and eat so you won’t miss it.”

Anya groggily made her way to the bathroom, washing herself up as she tries to remember what she studied last night. _Why did the moon decide to be GONE for today of all days?_

Although she has mind-reading skills, she tried not to rely on it heavily for academics as much as she did in elementary, pushing her to study hard, even if she doesn’t really want to. She still uses it, however, for fun, and for knowing what’s the night’s supper (through bond).

“Ah, good morning Anya,” Loid scanned his… tired daughter. _Mismatched socks? Is that the trend these days? Kids are getting a little too creative._ Anya just shot him a confused look.

After eating breakfast and feeding the family pet, she quickly hopped on the bus. “Bye Pa! Bye Ma!” She said.

“Safe trip Anya! Good luck on the test!” Loid waved back to his daughter, along with Yor and Bond, watching the bus disappear along the horizon.

\--

When the bus dropped her off the school, Becky greeted her a nice morning and the two walked around the school.

”So, uh, Anya, you look…” Becky eyed her head to toe, “… disheveled. Are you okay?” _Are you aware that your socks are mismatched? Oh Anya…_ She fixed Anya’s messy hair as the pink-haired girl sighed.

“I pulled an almost all nighter last night.” Anya yawned. “I heard the test today is gonna be suuuuuper hard!”

“Ah, I heard that too.” Becky replied, deciding not to tell her about her mismatched socks and earrings. “BUT last night I binged the latest season of this one show I saw on TV!”

While walking, Becky rambled about the misunderstandings and miscommunications of the main couple as Anya tried to be both interested and try to remember what she studied last night, deep in thought when she bumped head-first into Damian.

”Ack! Watch where you are…” Damian saw who bumped into him and lowered his voice, “…going, dummy”

Damian was no longer the loud schoolboy he was way back in elementary. He grew into a fine man, with stellar looks and high grades, and while his looks changed and personality mellowed, his ‘silly little crush’ on Anya remain unchanged, and though he would never dare to admit it, was very obvious to those around him.

Anya, on the other hand, was no longer the naïve, rambunctious child she was. She has hair now nearing her chest and green eyes one could get lost in, however, though, her grades are painfully average. And even with Becky’s daily musings of romance dramas, Anya is almost as dense as a brick.

“Maybe you could look ahead when you’re walking then?” Anya was too tired and nervous for the test to deal with Damian.

“Ah, I didn’t see you because you were too short!” Damian replied. _But it’s cute though,_ he thought.

“You little-“ Anya and Damian bickered and bickered, miraculously not drawing attention to them as everyone was too absorbed in the upcoming test.

Damian noticed that her socks were mismatched, but since he really didn’t want to embarrass her and make her think he’s looking at her that he simply kept his mouth shut and decided just to tell her later.

Becky, Emile, and Ewen looked at each other in understanding. This sight was really nothing new to them. _They’re like a mismatch made in heaven,_ they thought.

\--

As Anya stood and walked to the platform to pass her test, she heard the murmurs of the students, whispering and pointing at her. She quickly went back to her seat and asked Becky, “Are they talking about me, Becky? Do I have something stuck on my head? Or uniform?”

Becky shook her head. “Nothing stuck but…”

“But…?”

Becky leaned in to Anya, “your s-“ She was interrupted by a knock on Anya’s table.

“Oh, er, hi, Damian.” Anya tried to suppress an eyeroll. “What brings you here?”

Damian leaned in Anya’s ear. “Meet me at the courtyard later. I have something to tell you,” he said in an ever so quiet voice, not so loud like his usual, but loud enough that Becky, Emile, and Ewen heard it.

“After school today. Don’t make me wait.” He said, while Becky and his friends’ mouth agape in shock while they bring out their wallets.

…

Anya may be dense, but she isn’t an idiot.

\--

With their tests already over, Anya thought of the most probable scenarios that can happen later. Teasing? Most likely. Bullying? Nah, Damian isn’t like that. Standing her up and telling the entire school? _Curse you, moon! Why did you have to be gone today, of all days!?_

“Beeeeeeckyyyyy!” Anya wailed, “what am I gonna dooooo?” She hugged her best friend, letting her vast imagination taking the best of her. “What if he’s gonna tease me? Or dump a bucket of mop water on me?” Becky, what am I gonna do?”

Her best friend smiled at all the creative things that he realistically won’t do to her. “Anya,” she held her shoulders, “have you ever considered the fact that Damian likes you?”

…

“W-WHAT?” Anya’s ears were turning pink. “You mean he likes ‘likes’ me? Is… Is he GONNA C-CONFESS ‘CONFESS’ TO ME? OH MY GOD BECKY? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?”

_It’s not like I don’t like him,_ Anya thought. “But, we’re like, the total opposites! Total mismatches!” She rambled.

“Becky,” Anya said shyly, with pink cheeks and reddened ears, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh Anya,” Becky smiled at the sight of her best friend turning to the shade of her pink hair. “You and Damian a total mismatch made in heaven.”

“Um, I’ll go there already,” Anya said in a quiet voice. “Becky, I will run to you if something happens.”

“Er, okay, then, hav- ANYA WAIT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU YOUR SOCKS DON’T MATCH!”

\--

”So, Damian, what and how are you gonna tell Anya?” Emile nudged him with a playful smile.

Damian gave him a confused look, “I don’t know, normally? It’s not like I haven’t talked to her before, you know?”

Ewen put an arm over his shoulder. “Man, imagine being Anya! Alone with the most popular boy in school, under the big oak tree, basked in the light of the setting sun…”

Damian rolled his eyes, trying hard not to blush. “You’re making it sound like I’m gonna confess.”

The two friends looked at each other. “You mean you aren’t gonna confess…?” “You better give my money back, Ewen.”

…

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONFESS? I WAS GONNA TELL HER THAT HER SOCKS DON’T MATCH!” Damian whisper-shouted to them.

“You’re gonna mislead her! Poor Anya…” Ewen said. “She and her friend is probably thinking about how you are going to confess to her!

“Stop! I don’t like her!” Damian’s face was going red every second that passed. “I really, really don’t!” Damian tried to cover his face to no avail.

“Oh ho, you really don’t like Anya, Damian?” Emile slung his arms over Damian’s shoulders. “You really, really, don’t like her?”

“Okay! Maybe I do like her, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT! WHAT DID I SAY TO MAKE YOU ALL-“

**_*an overexaggerated flashback in Damian’s head*_ ** _(cue the ikemen background and sparkles)_

_“Meet me at the courtyard later. I have something to tell you, After school today. Don’t make me wait. ;)”_

Damian widen his eyes at the sudden realization. ”OH MY GOD SHE DEFINITELY THINKS I’M GONNA TELL MY LOVE FOR HER.”

“God I owe Becky another 20 Dalc” “You also owe me 20 Dalc-“

“YOU GUYS BET ON THIS?” Damian took a deep breath and relaxed.

With his cheeks tinted red and posture to that of a shy school boy, he asked his friends, “in all seriousness, what should I do?”

“You do you, Damian. After all, you’re a Desmond!” “Who knows, maybe you could finally get a girl-“

Damian rolled his eyes once again. “Well, see you at the dorm, I guess.”

\--

As Damian waited under the shade of the biggest and oldest tree in school, basked in the light of setting sun- Ewen was right. _How did I not think of what I said earlier? This is “the” perfect spot to confess. God, I’m so stupid._

_…_

The wind gently blew Anya’s hair, giving it a yellowish shade. _I know that he likes me and may confess to me today. Nothing to be nervous about. Ma, Pa, when I get home, I might have a boyfriend already._

_\--_

Anya walked toward the tree and saw Damian. Even if she didn’t really think about him, she must admit, he looks princely. _I guess he can be pretty cool sometimes._

“Er, hey, I’m here.” Anya said, tucking her wind-blown hair behind her ears. “What was it what you wanted to tell me?”

Damian’s heart skipped a beat with the sight of Anya looking up to his eyes. Even he must admit that she is really cute, no, beautiful. _I just gotta tell her. I mean, how hard can it be?_

“Listen Anya,” His heart is beating faster more than ever. _It’s now or never. I’ll never get a chance like this again._ “Anya, I really like you. Seriously.”

_Ah, Becky was right._ Anya turned away ever so slightly, cheeks and ears turning pink. _“_ Ah, yeah, I know. Becky told me.”

“Eh?” It took a few seconds for Damian to process what Anya said.

“And I really thought that this was the perfect time to do it.” Damian looked away, blushing. “You can leave now. That’s all I wanted to tell you.”

Anya took a step closer to him. “Are you sure that’s all you want to tell me?”

…

With mere centimeters away from each other, anyone who saw them might have thought they were from a romance drama.

…

With their breaths mingling with each other, one could simply snap a picture and claim they were from a painting.

…

“Anya,” Damian said, leaning closer till their foreheads touch, “the real reason I called you out here is to tell you…”

…

Only the sound of the gentle breeze and their respective heartbeats filled the ever so silent courtyard…

…

“…Anya, your socks are mismatched.”

…

_One stripe on the left, two stripes on the right. Oh my god. Pa. Becky. My classmates. Damian. I am wearing mismatched socks._

_…_

“EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Becky: You two owe me BIG TIME 
> 
> Ewen and Emile: yes Becky.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I do appreciate any comments, may it be constructive criticism or plain keyboard smashes, I would love to interact with this community more!


End file.
